Choices
by Spartan10007
Summary: Set during Season 2 Episode 5. What is Jane left her old group with someone, and that someone disappeared. Suppose that the person also met Jane again, only Jane doesn't realize that he's still alive. Rating T-M. Updates are sporadic
1. Prologue

A.N. Hey, this is officially my 6th story so...hooray!

OK, so, something new I'm doing is putting the reviews and how many views I'm getting

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

Hopefully I'll get some numbers on this

For those of you who have read any of my other stories my main character is a guy named James

Anyways, on with the story

* * *

(A.N. I'm going from the fight during the second season of The Walking Dead with the gun fight with the Russians: Episode 5)

"So this was what it felt like to be shell shocked" Clem thought as she looked around the chaos around her. Clementine looked to the left to see a Russian was on the ground shooting at shotgun. She then looked up and saw Kenny behind a tree yelling at someone behind a rock about them starting this

Clementine then looks straight ahead and sees the baby on the ground. Clem then started crawling towards the baby. When she got closer she heard Luke yelling at her what she was doing

Clem then got up and ran at the baby, picking him up and then running behind cover by Luke

"Holy shit. I didn't even see him out there!" Luke says, "Good work, Clem"

"OK...we gotta do something y'all. We're pinned down here" Luke says

The fighting keeps going on

Kenny yells at the guy to just give up and his response is: "Speaking Russian"

"English mother f*cker" Kenny yells

"I kill every one of you" The Russian says

Luke then tries to get an angle on the Russian behind the rock but only succeeds in getting a bullet through his leg. Kenny then shot the guy with the shotgun and ducked behind cover again.

Suddenly everyone heard a loud noise coming from where they exited the forest

"Hey, you hear that Clem? Sounds like-" Luke starts to say before they see a military grade APC drive through the trees

Everyone literally pauses and looks, someone then pops out of the top hatch, wearing an army uniform

"Hey! Need any help?" He yells

The APC then stops right at the edge of the fight

"Hey there" the man says, "What's going on?"

"What does it look like?" Kenny says, still staying behind cover

"Looks like one of you could use our help" He says

The Russian behind the rock then attempts to shoot the guy with his gun, which only grazed his arm

"Shit!" He yells before ducking down back into the hole. The APC then started backing up, and the firing continued

Kenny then chose to take Arvo and use him as a human shield/hostage. Clem saw the zombified sister of Arvo coming at her, and shot her

"NO!" Arvo yelled before breaking free of Kenny's grasp and running to the dead body

The Russian behind the rocks then shot at Kenny, who promptly jumped down to the ground. The Russian then walked out from behind the rocks and was about to shoot Kenny, but was interrupted by a knife to the back of his neck. Jane had snuck up behind him and had thrown it into his neck. The man was now leaning a bit against the rock reaching out to her, while Jane just stood there with wide eyes

The door to the APC then opened, and a man wearing a white hoodie, with patches of red, got out of the drivers seat. He was wearing a death skull mask and was carrying a Spas-12 shotgun. He then walked over the dying Russian and shot him in his head, literally blowing his brains out. Jane then looked at him, surprised would be an overstatement

The rest of then APC un-loaded, counting 4 more people, 3 of them had army uniforms on while the other had regular civilian clothing. One soldier had a bandage around his arm, so it was assumed that he was the one who tried to talk to them

"Hey, mind if we talk now?" He says

"Heh, damn, didn't think there was anyone in the military left alive" Kenny says

"Well, the guy with the mask was once in the military, but we're not. We're just...borrowing the gear from an abandoned outpost" He says

"Oh..." Kenny says

Luke then approaches the wounded man

"Hey, glad you tried to help us, but...I guess things didn't really work out the way it should've been" Luke says

"No problem. I think we can help you with that let wound though" He says

One guy then goes back to the APC and takes out a med kit

"By the way "the man says, "I'm David" He then gestures to the person on his left, "This is Nathan", to the right, "Danny, and the one who went to get the meds is Junior"

"What about the guy in the mask?" Mike asks, who walked up to group

"Oh, him? Uhh...well...he doesn't want us saying his name, but he says we can call him Skelly" David says

By that point, the whole group was gathered around while Skelly was looting ammo off of the bodies and Junior had returned and started bandaging up Luke's leg

"Why doesn't he want people to know his name?" Jane asks

"Well, it might have to do with his past" Nathan says

"Well what happened?" Luke asks

"So what'd I miss?" Skelly asks, surprising everyone since he kind of snuck up on them from behind

"Oh, nothing" Danny says, he then looks at Luke and says, "So, mind if we join you? Junior said that the APC was out of gas so...what do you say?"

"Let me talk to my group" Luke says as the others gather around him

After a short conversation they decided that they could use some extra hands. Kenny took Arvo hostage and started shouting at him to move. Then they all started moving for a house that supposedly had food in it.

* * *

After walking through yet another forest trail, they make it to what looks like an abandoned power plant. They decide to set camp there after arguing with Kenny for a while, which usually ended when Skelly says something. All the while, Clem's group kept wondering what Skelly looks like behind the mask

* * *

A.N. OK, so Prologue done. I start school tomorrow so...SAVE ME!

OK, now that that's over with, give me reviews...please?

Reviews help me to write

Hopefully school won't prevent me to write

Anyways, stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter...hopefully


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. Hello everyone, so let's see the stats

Reviewer(s):

GoldenEnderHawk (I feel your pain lol XD)

Views:

80+

In this chapter I'm going to reveal James O.O

OK, let's start the story

* * *

_Previously_

_The two groups discovered an abandoned power station, they decide to spend the night and wait until morning to head out again_

* * *

"OK, so we should probably get a fire going here" Nathan says, "I'll go out and collect firewood, anyone care to join me?"

"I'll go" Mike says as he walks up to Nathan

"Same here" Danny says as he also walks up to him

"The rest of us will stay put I guess" Junior says, taking a seat on the ground

As the three head off to find firewood the two groups start to talk about what they're going to do

"So, what are we gonna do? Keep moving until we reach the house?" Bonnie asks

"I guess so, hope the russkie's telling the truth" Junior says

"Yeah, me too" Kenny says

After around a half an hour the three came back with arms full of firewood, and at a good time too since night had begun too fall. Luck must have been on their side, because the moment they got the fire going was the moment it went dark

Jane relocated herself by a fence nearby and Skelly moved behind a transformer. Everyone else was laughing and joking around. Luke then says it's his birthday, and out comes the rum

"So..." Luke starts, "You were going to tell us how you met Skelly over there"

"Oh...well, it's not that great if you want the truth" Nathan says

"Well I'm curious to know about the guy" Kenny says

"*sigh* Fine, just keep it quiet" Nathan says

Everyone begins to quiet down, except for the army group, and began to listen

"Well, we found him at an abandoned store, he was huddled in a corner" Nathan began, "Back then he didn't have his mask, and you could tell my the way his face looked...he had fallen under hard times"

"So? Hasn't everyone?" Kenny says

"Well, have you seen you little brother torn apart by walkers?" Nathan says narrowing his eyes at Kenny causing him to go silent

"When he finally opened up to us he told us about what happened" Nathan says, "His family were away and he had to watch over his brother. Apparently the walkers broke into their house and attacked them. Skelly took a hunting rifle, pistol, and his favorite knife and climbed into an attic ladder. Only when he tried to help his brother up...well...a walker came behind him and bit right into the kid's shoulder. This caused him to fall down and became another victim"

By this point everyone besides the army group was staring at him in shock

"Hey, Clementine" Luke says, "Why don't you get Jane and Skelly to come over here" Luke then hands the bottle over to Clementine, who walks over to Jane

After a little talking Jane agrees, but Clementine catches her looking at Skelly

"Something wrong?" Clem asks

"Oh, nothing" Jane says, "Just trying to figure out that Skelly guy"

"Well, maybe you could get to know him" Clem suggests

"What do you mean?" Jane asks

"Why don't you ask him to join the groups by the fire? Maybe you could talk to him" Clem says

"I don't know..." Jane says

"Just go" Clem says with a smile

"*sigh* Guess you won't stop bugging me until I do, right?" Jane says

"Yup" Clem responds

With a shake of her head Jane then walks over to where Skelly is as Clem goes back to tell the group

* * *

Skelly was sitting down watching the hole in the wall when Jane came by and offered a drink, which he refused

"Hey" Jane says

"Hey" Skelly says, "Wanna take a seat?"

"Uh, sure" Jane says as she sits next to Skelly

"You know, I actually remember you from somewhere" Skelly says

"Really?" Jane asks, "Well I don't remember you"

"Heheheh, probably because of the mask" Skelly says as he point at the mask

"Want to see my face?" Skelly asks

"Really!?" Jane says with a surprised look on her face, "No shit?"

"No shit" Skelly says

"Sure, yeah" Jane says

Skelly then takes the mask off his face, causing Jane to gasp and cover her mouth

"Oh my god" Jane says nearly in tears

"Hey Jane, remember me?" Skelly says with a smile

"James..." Jane whispers

...before punching him multiple time

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Jane yells as tears start flowing down her face

James then catches her arm as she goes to punch him again and pulls her close

Jane continues to cry as Skelly, supposedly James, holds her in a tight embrace

"Ssh, ssh" James says as he rubs her back

"I thought you were dead *sobs*" Jane says

"I missed you too, but I knew you weren't dead" James says, "Your too tough for that"

"Where have you been?" Jane asks

"*sigh* Well, I would've died if it weren't for my guys..."James says, "So no where really"

"Well, I'm glad your back" Jane says as she relaxes in James's chest

"Me too" James says

Lifting her face so that Jane's looking at him, James says, "And this is long overdue"

James then kisses Jane full on the lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. The kiss then grows more intense as Jane ruffles James's hair and James leans more into the kiss. James then gently pushes Jane down so they are both laying down, and begins to gently kiss her neck

"Uuuuuh" Jane groans

James then nips a bit at her neck, causing her to gasp. James then pulled back, disappointing Jane a bit

"What's the matter?" Jane asks, annoyance written over her face

"I don't think that we want to attract any unwanted attention" James says putting his mask on

"You mean walkers?" Jane asks

"No, the others" James says

"Oh...them" Jane says getting up

Jane then walks back to the group with a smile on her face and sits down by the fence next to Mike and said that "Skelly" would be joining them shortly. A few minutes later James walked out from behind the transformer and sat down next to Jane. He then moved his hand so it's touching Jane's. No one noticed except Clem, who smiled at Jane

"So what was all that yelling about back there?" Luke asks

Jane immediately feels the blood rush to her face, "Oh, that, umm...nothing"

Luke didn't look convinced

"Well, Skelly...showed me his face" Jane says

Danny then spit out the drink of rum that he was taking onto the fire, and surprisingly, it helped it

"Seriously!?" Danny says, "Wow, how did you manage that?"

"Yeah, what does he look like?" Mike asks

"Uh...well..." Jane starts to say until Bonnie speaks up

"Now now" Bonnie says, "Let's not pressure her. I'm sure we're all tired so why don't we get some rest"

"We'll camp by the hole, make sure it's secure" Nathan says as him and the others, excluding Skelly, who was still sitting against the fence

"I've just got something to do" Mike says as he takes the rum and walks over to Arvo

Arvo didn't seem too happy about being approached and yelled at Mike, but softened up afterwards

Jane was going to shake James/Skelly until she heard his breath slowly, and figured he fell asleep

The others then began to fall asleep one by one. Jane then looked at Clem and says, "Hey, Clem?"

"Yeah?" Clem asks

"Thanks" Jane says with a smile as she leans her head into the crook of James shoulder, who reacts by sliding his arm around her waist. This moment was perfect, and everyone hoped that it wouldn't end

* * *

In the morning everyone had geared up and continued traveling. Clem woke up Jane before the others woke up due to her and James/Skelly's...uh...position. Jane had moved her head from his shoulder to over his chest and his arm was still wrapped around her

The groups then made it to the house, well, almost anyways. A frozen lake stood between them and the house. Clem's group took the lead first, but suddenly a group of walkers cut off the army group, causing them to take the long route around the side of the lake. With the ice as thin as it is, were they really gonna make it, or would they wind up frozen at the bottom of the lake

* * *

A.N. OK, 2 things

1. should I keep Luke alive?

and...

2. Should I make a lemon scene?

That's about it for now...

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter

BTW, Srry that this is shorter then the last chapter, but I'm updating by Pewdiepie's gameplays. And I know I'm behind in his gameplays


	3. AN

OK, just a quick author note

Now with the first question for the last chapter

Should I pair Luke with Bonnie, IF, I decide to keep him alive

Still thinking about it, and I only got 2 reviews on it so...

Author note over


	4. Chapter 2

A.N. OK, well watching the rest of the gameplay from Pewds kind of sucked, I also saw TheRadBrad's gameplay as well, so I can make it work all together

I'm going with the pairing, and you know what that means...LUKE LIVES YAY

OK, time for the stats

Reviewers:

GoldenEnderHawk (Now one of my favorites)

RegularShowMemorabilia (Thanks for that information. Watching the episodes over again, I got saw part now :/)

Big Bad Wolf

PUW01sistah

Kw

Views:

339+

BTW, I'll be calling James, Skelly when he has the mask on and, James when he doesn't. I'll do James/Skelly when he's either putting it on or taking it off

Also I was going to put a lemon in here, but I decided not to due to obvious reasons

Now the story shall commence

* * *

_Previously:_

_Clem's group had to walk over the ice while the army group was cut off and had to walk around_

* * *

"We got walkers on our ass" Kenny says

"You guys go on ahead" Skelly says with his voice deepened due to the mask, "We'll catch up"

"Are you sure?" Jane asks, with her reason different than the others

"Yeah, that's a promise" Skelly replies as the group runs off

Clem's group then continued onwards, Arvo then tried to make a run for it after 2 walkers fell through the ice. This attempt fell short as he almost fell through the ice, Kenny tossed him up as he and Mike now made it to the other side. All that was left was Jane, Bonnie, Clem, and Luke. Jane then started ahead, but Clem and Bonnie looked behind then and saw Luke standing over a large crack over the ice. Clem and Bonnie then started towards him

"No don't" Luke says, "The ice's to thin"

Luke and Bonnie then tried to convince Clem to either cover Luke or go get him. Clem decided to go out and get Luke. She almost reached him, but the ice then cracked and both Luke and Clem fell through.

Underneath the ice Clem tried to bang against the ice, but it wasn't working. Clem was then grabbed by a walker, but successfully kicked it off. She then tried swimming for the hole but was suddenly blocked by another walker that was being strangled by Luke. He then pushed it out of the way, only to be grabbed by the foot. Knowing that she had to react quickly, Clem quickly pulled Luke's machete out and stabbed it through the walkers eye, making it immediately let go of Luke. Luke then shoved the blade farther into it's eye before pulling it out and sheathing it. He then grabs Clem and pushes her up, who is pulled out of the water by Jane

Luke quickly follows and starts to run back to the house with Bonnie and Jane, carrying Clem. Once they made it to the other side, all of the group went inside and got a fire going. Kenny, however, thought that he should get a few punches into Arvo first. After everything had settled a bit, Clem started to fall asleep

* * *

When Clem woke up Jane was there

"Your up" She says

"Yeah" Clem says

Over by the stair Mike is talking to Arvo. Kenny then asks if Clem can help him get a car working, which she replies to by saying that she'll be there in a second. She then walked outside and saw Luke and Bonnie sitting at the stair talking

After trying to help Kenny fix the car he sent her back inside. Clem took the opportunity to sit next to Luke and Bonnie and talk to them. Apparently Luke and Bonnie were planning on trying a relationship. After talking, Clem went back inside to see Jane sitting by a window

"Hey" Clem says

"Hey" Jane responds, "Mike and the Russian were talking a lot, so I moved in here"

Jane and Clem suddenly saw some rustling by the car where Kenny was, and apparently Kenny noticed too

"Hey. is anyone out there?" Kenny yells

He then fires a warning shot, and is responded to by a metal ding

"ARGH SHIT" someone yells

"Hold your fire!" someone else says

The army group walks out from the trees and shrubs with Skelly holding his mask

"Jeez, lucky Skelly's got a mask" Danny says humorously

"Oh shit, sorry about that" Kenny says

Skelly just waves him away and heads inside the building, giving Luke and Bonnie a wave as he goes in. The rest of the army group talks to Kenny about what he's doing. They then started to help him get the truck fixed up

"Hey gals" Skelly says as he walks past Clem and Jane

Skelly then heads upstairs, looking for a place to take the mask off without prying eyes

"Hey Clem, mind watching him? I gotta take care of something" Jane says as she gets up

"No problem" Clem says as she moves closer to AJ jr., "Don't make too much noise"

Jane gives her a strange look, but then goes back to walking upstairs. Once she gets upstairs she looks to her left and sees an open door to a room. Inside the room is a makeshift bed, bench, and a Skelly/James taking his mask off

"Ah, note to self, always say something before approaching Kenny" He says to himself

"Hey" Jane says in the door way

"Hey, come on in" James says, "Just getting this thing off. You'd think that the mask would help, but it doesn't, heh. Luckily the bullet didn't go through"

Looking at the mask, it only had a dent at the top left side

"So, want to talk about something?" James asks

"Oh, um, not really, just seeing how you were doing" Jane says

"Come on Jane, I know you better than that" James says sitting on a bed that was there

"You know, I never got the chance to ask you if I could be with you, if you know what I mean" James says, "Is it too late?"

"Well, sorry James, it's just..." Jane starts to say

James then gets up from the bed and walks over to her. She then puts his hand on her shoulder

"If you still don't want to, it's fine" James says with a smile

He then picks up his mask and walks over to the dresser and places it on top before pulling out a small hammer from his pack

"The sound might get annoying, so I'd suggest you leave to save your hearing" James says jokingly

Jane then leaves and heads back downstairs. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs she could hear the sound of a hammer banging on metal. Soon afterwards she heard the sound of a car running. Going outside she sees the group gathered around.

Soon they were all arguing about whether to go or not. The army group just went inside, leaving Clem's group to deal with it themselves. It finally ended with Jane leaving first, Kenny getting into the car, Bonnie leaving, and Mike leaving to let Clem deal with the problem

After a bit of convincing, Clem finally got Kenny to go back inside. Since they had a fire going, they decided to do what they did at the power plant. First it started with the army guys, with Skelly's mask repaired, and then Clem joined them. After that, everyone started joining in, including Kenny. All previous sense of hostility had vanished. It turned even more interesting when Junior left to take a piss, and came back with a working guitar

"If I recall, you know how to play this, right Skelly?" Junior says as he hands it to Skelly

"Heh, yeah, and it looks like this is in good condition" Skelly says as he plucks a few string and tunes it a bit

"Any chance I can get a drummer?" Skelly asks

"You got it" Nathan says as he pulls out a small frame and two pieces of cloth, "It's robust, but it works"

"OK then, I've got a little something that could lighten the mood" James says, "But I'm warning you, it does seem a bit slow at the beginning"

Everyone then begins to settle down as they waited for James to start

* * *

(A.N. OK, so it has very few lyrics, but listen to the song. Well, you can if you want. It's called, "Red like Roses Part 1", this story and the music might not be the same. No copywriting here. I don't own it and never will)

*Guitar starts with drums in the background*

*Vocals*

_Red like roses fills my_

_dreams and brings me_

_to the place you rest_

_White is cold and_

_always yearning,_

_burdened by a royal_

_test_

_Black the beast_

_descends from_

_shadows_

_Yellow beauty burns_

_Gold_

James then continues to play the rest of the song with Nathan using his custom drum. Once they finish the rest of the group applaud them. Even Arvo seemed to have enjoyed the music

"Well, that certainly was relaxing" Luke says

"Yeah, I haven't played like that in a long time" Skelly says

"Man, I wish things were like they use to be" Danny says, "I would have to go home to a wife and kids and do some bills"

"Seriously? You had kids?" Mike jokes, "I don't see you as the type who would settle down with someone"

"Heh, well, at least I can say that I did it" Danny says with a smirk on his face

"Come on now, not in front of the kid" Bonnie says

"Actually, I'd better get some rest" Clem says as she gets up and walks over to where she sleeps

"Well, now that she's gone, I can start bragging again" Danny says

"Yeah yeah, well Kenny's done it too" Mike says

"Whoa now, don't get me involved" Kenny says humorously

"Hey, how about you Luke?" Junior asks

"Me?" Luke asks, "Well, I'm afraid I can't divulge that information"

Luke then avoids eye contact while Jane just puts her head in her hand and shakes her head. Skelly noticed this, and thoughts started going through his head

"Look at him smile, come on man, no one smiles like that unless they did it" Nathan says

"Yeah, come on Luke" Mike says, "Why don't you _divulge_ the information"

This makes both groups laugh a bit

"Why don't we girls retire for the night and let the men continue their conversation" Bonnie says

"Good idea" Jane says as she gets up with Bonnie and goes to where they sleep

"Now that the ladies are gone, we can talk like real men" Junior says

"Yeah, now come on Luke, tell us who" Danny says

"Well, I already know who, but it's not my place to tell" Mike says

"Yeah, good luck Luke" Kenny says

"Oh come on guys..." Luke says

"I'd actually like to know as well" Skelly says

All eyes turned to him

"What, I'm just curious" Skelly says

"Well, alright" Luke says, "But you cannot tell anyone, alright?"

All of them nodded

"It was Jane" Luke says

"Wow, her?" Junior says

"Yeah" Luke says, "She offered herself, and I couldn't be un-gentleman like and refuse her now could I?"

This caused them to laugh again, except for Skelly, who had gone deathly quiet

"How about you Skelly?" Mike asks, "You got a special girl?"

"Yeah, but we never made it to home base" Skelly says, "And I don't think we ever will"

"Don't worry man, you'll get their some time" Danny says

"Yeah, well, I'm beat so I'm gonna take a nap" Skelly says as he gets up and heads upstairs

Kenny gave Skelly a strange look while he walked up the stairs

"What's with him?" Kenny asks

"I don't know, but he said he's going to take a nap, so we'd better not disturb him" Nathan says

"What do you mean?" Luke asks

"Well, he only takes a nap when he's depressed about something, or is pissed" Nathan says

"You can tell what the depressed part is about, but the anger could be anything" Junior says

"Huh, wonder what it is" Mike says

Upstairs James has taken his mask off. He tossed it onto the bench and jumped onto the bed. He then pulls out a couple of pieces of paper and a cigarette. He then lights the cig and starts to continue lyrics. After writing he puts the paper away and stares at the open roof. He then tosses the cig outside and falls asleep under the light of the moon

* * *

A.N. OK, so James found out...poor guy. Now I'm going to have the truck leaving take place, but differently. That's it for now

Stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 3

A.N. HELLO EVERYONE

WHOOPS CAP LOCK IS ON

That's better, now, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with things, I do have a life, well...kind of, lol. Since I'm also working on my Harry Potter Fanfic, it might take time. But let's go to the stat chart:

Reviewers:

GoldenEnderHawk

RegularShowMemorabilia

Views:

483+ (So close to 500. I'm pretty sure we're gonna make it)

So...last chapter James finds out that Jane did it with Luke...poor guy. Continuing on with the story

* * *

Clem woke up to the sound of foot steps walking above her head. Getting up she then looks out the window and sees the piece of rope swinging a bit. She then goes outside and looks to her left to see the piece of rope swinging back and forth. She then hears the sound of a car door opening and looks at the truck to see two silhouetted figures by and the open door.

Clem then approaches the two figures and says, "Who's there!?"

The figure closest to the truck reaches in for something, and pulls out a hunting rifle and aims it at Clem. It was Arvo. Clem then pulled out her own pistol and aims it at him. The second slowly turned around, revealing himself to be Mike.

"Easy. Easy now" Mike says as he slowly approaches Clem.

"Step back" Clem says

Mike then stops walking and stays still.

"Clem. Shit" Mike says

"We got the rest of it" Bonnie says as she and Luke appeared from behind the side of the building.

"Clem" Bonnie says as she stops moving, along with Luke, who had a surprised expression on his face.

Clem then turns her attention back to Mike.

"We're just leaving" Mike says

"Now keep it down, alright?" Mike says, "Nobody else has to get involved"

"That's everything we have" Clem says

"Listen, we just gotta get away from that guy for a while Clem" Mike says

"Who, Kenny?" Clem says

Arvo then gets an angry expression on his face.

"Clem, we don't have time for this" Mike says

"Just, just stay quiet Clem, please?" Bonnie says stepping forward.

Mike then puts the sack down and says, "alright Clem"

He then starts walking forward.

"I'm just gonna walk up to you nice and slow so you can give me that gun, alright?" Mike says as he slowly walks to Clem.

"Why are you doing this?" Clem asks

"He didn't give us any choice" Mike responds

Arvo then spits to the side and says something in Russian.

Clem then looks to Bonnie who says, "I'm sorry Clem"

"Just give me the gun Clem" Mike says as he gets closer to her

"I'll shoot" Clem lies

Mike then gets even closer.

"There we go" Mike says

Clem almost drops the gun, but is caught by Mike.

"It's fine, just..." Mike says before a bullet shot is heard and hits Clem in the shoulder

"NO!" Mike yells as Clem falls to the ground

Mike then looks behind him to see Arvo with a panicked look on his face. Arvo then runs off.

"Oh, my God. Clem. Clem!" Bonnie yells

"Clem!" Luke yells

"Bonnie, Luke, we have to go" Mike says as he tries to pull her away

"Don't you touch me" Bonnie says as she pulls her arm away from him

"I'm...I'm so sorry Clem. I didn't mean for this to happen" Bonnie says

"Just hang on Clem, stay with us" Luke says

Kenny then burst through the door, and Skelly jumped out of the second floor frame. Kenny then started asking, well, more like demanding, to know what happened. Luke then lied by saying the russkie tried to escape, but Clem was shot in the process. Kenny accepted the alibi for the time being, but was going to be caution around those three.

Clem was then brought inside where the Army group have gotten a few medical supplies out and were ready to help Clem. Since the bullet went clean through the bandaging only took a few minutes. Everyone then started to calm down and gather around the fireplace again.

"OK, what the hell happened out there!?" Kenny yells

"Well, I think that it's obvious that the russkie tried to run, but what were you guys going out there?" Nathan asks the three

"We can worry about that later, right now, Clem needs help" Skelly says

Everyone started settling down again and got more wood, while Skelly and Nathan bandaged up Clem. Jane tried to help with Clem, but was turned down a bit coldly by Skelly. After getting her bandaged up, Clem was placed on the bench again. Skelly walked up to his "room" to take a look around back to see if any walkers were drawn by the noise.

Jane decided to see what was going on with James, since he wasn't normally this cold, especially with her. Walking up to the un-finished room she sees him holding a rifle and looking around the forest.

"Is everything OK?" Jane asks

"There aren't any walkers, so we probably got lucky" Skelly says

"Take off the mask" Jane says

"What?" Skelly says surprised

"You heard me" Jane says, crossing her arms

"*Sigh* Fine" Skelly/James says as he takes his mask off

James tosses the mask onto a frame and turns around to look at Jane.

"Now what is it?" James asks

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" Jane responds

"Why did you sleep with Luke?" James asks

"Wh-what!?" Jane asks, surprised, as she drops her arms to her sides

"Why did you sleep with Luke?" James repeats

"Uh...well..." Jane stutters

"Yeah, I thought so" James says as he puts the mask back on

Skelly then walks back down stairs, leaving behind a confused Jane.

"How did he find out?" Jane thinks to herself as she walks back down too

Getting downstairs, Jane hears someone knocking at the back door. Nathan must have noticed too since he went to open the door. When he opened he door, a man and woman were standing there, with the man holding a hunting rifle.

"Wow, didn't expect someone to open the door so soon" The man says

"What?" Nathan asks, confused

"Oh, sorry, I just didn't know someone was actually here" The man says, "I'm Chuck by the way"

"And I'm Laura" The woman says

"We were actually looking for survivors" Chuck says

The others chose that time to walk into the room to see what was going on.

"Who are you two?" Kenny asks

After introductions were over, Chuck and Laura told them about Wellington.

"Your from Wellington?" Kenny asks enthusiastically

"Yeah, and we got space for more people" Laura says

"Wait, how much space?" Luke asks

"Enough for 3X your group" Chuck says

"Damn, I can't believe it" Kenny says

Everyone starts packing up and gathering all the supplies they could hold. Jane watched Skelly load up a couple of boxes onto the back of the pickup truck with concerned eyes. Skelly had taken it upon himself, along with Kenny, to load everything onto the truck. Soon everything was loaded and everybody was loaded, a bit uncomfortably, but they made it work.

After a 56 minute drive the truck stopped on the road by a forest.

"It's right through the tree line" Chuck says, "We can carry the rest of the things through the trees and have a group come out and get them"

Everyone started grabbing their supplies and walked through the trees. Getting to the other end they pilled them by a pile of rocks. Kenny took a look around and froze where he stood.

"Hey Kenny, y'alright?" Luke asks before seeing what it was that made Kenny freeze

Wellington.

It was made up of gigantic shipping containers, something that a walker would take a long time to get through if it could at all.

"Good lord" Kenny says, starting to tear up, "We did it"

Everyone started running to it with Chuck and Laura in the lead, just in case the person on sentry duty wouldn't get the wrong idea.

Jane noticed Skelly slow down and stop by a couple of random trees that were standing around. Skelly walked behind on of those trees, and Jane went after him. Jane sees Skelly/James without his mask on.

"James...what are you doing?" Jane asks

"*Sigh* I don't belong here" James says

"Yes you do" Jane says, getting closer

"No I don't...I...I don't have a purpose" James says, turning his back to her

Jane moves closer.

"I just...I'm confused"

Closer.

"I don't know why, but..."

Jane then wraps her arms around James in a hug.

"I do love you" Jane says, "I hope you know that"

James turns around and says, "I know...and I love you too"

James then pulls Jane in for a kiss. When their lips met Jane felt the familiar fire in the kiss, it was perfect. She was disappointed though when James pulled back, and started backing away.

"Where are you going?" Jane asks, slight hurt written on her face along with concern

"I don't know" James/Skelly says as he puts his mask back on, "But I won't forget you, and I will see you again, I promise"

James then ran off towards the treeline and gave one look back at Jane, who was frozen by the trees. He threw something that stuck itself into the side of a tree, a knife. Jane pulled out the knife and saw a skull imprinted on both sides of the blade.

Jane looked back to the tree lines to find James had left. She walked out from the trees and was startled when she saw Clem standing there.

"He's gone...isn't he?" Clem says, looking a bit sad and disappointed.

"Yeah, but we'll see him again" Jane says

"How do you know?" Clem asks

"I just know" Jane says with a reassuring smile

The two then meet us with the rest of the group as the gate opens. Hopefully, they would be able to rebuild their lives, and perhaps take steps in destroying the zombies for good.

* * *

A.N. OK. I'm actually going to keep this going. I planned on making a Sequel of this, but decided not to. Instead I'm going to use the Sequel idea to keep this one going since this seemed to short. I plan to use the game Rebuild 2 as a base, and follow that plot line.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and guys of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


End file.
